


Give Me a Sign

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Foxy Phil [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Clint helps, Family Feels, Fennec Fox, Insecure Phil, M/M, Phil Needs a Hug, Signals, Trying to have a serious talk, Visiting, helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil visits his parents after a two week long mission. He's been meaning to visit them for some advice on how to deal with some insecurities he's been having. He tries to relay the plan to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2:00 in the morning. I don't know. This is posted late, it's suppose to be set before Visiting, and after My Fennec Fox, you shouldn't have to read them to get the story. But if you have read both of them already, just letting you know.

"We need to talk." Julie's tone was deathly serious. "What are you afraid of Phil?"

He lowered his head to the table, ears pointing straight out. The comforting hand of his father rested on his back. "I don't know. Everything and nothing at all."

"Is it a feelings thing?"

"Oh dad, you are so helpful." Phil snarked.

"You're welcome."

"I think I'm afraid of what he thinks of me. Like, what is he thinking when he stares at my ears? I just, I love him, so. Much. And what if every time he looks at them, he's finding flaws, and he ends up leaving me." The last part was whispered.

His mother's arms wrapped around him, his dad still rubbing his back. "You ever think he's just fascinated? Your mom stared at my ears all the time, and I got self conscious. But I never put them away. I thought, they are a part of who I am, and if she loves me, she'll accept every part of me."

"Honey look." Phil pulled back to face his mom. "You died, and came back from the dead. Did he leave you? No. He tried to find you, and fought for you. You've seen weirder things at shield I'm sure of it. Something like this is nothing for an agent of shield."

"And think about this. You don't take this form often. You're not use to having people see it, he's not use to seeing it. And it's strange, our ears are six inches, you can't tell me it's not."

Phil's smile quirked. "You just gotta get comfortable with having someone else see it. Eventually it'll become an everyday thing."

The information sank in, but one thing was missing. "Dad? What did you do, when you were getting use to mom seeing it?"

"I locked myself in the bathroom whenever I was feeling insecure. But I'd also play with them because, you know, why not. It's comforting for me. You should try it." Greg started pressing his ears down and letting them pop back up. Making them lay flat against his head, with a content smile, then an idea struck him.

A proud smile spread across Julie's face when she saw the glint Greg got in his eye when he had an idea. He poked Phil in the arm repeatedly. "How about you have a signal? What's something you do when you feel self conscious?"

"Stop poking me, please. You were probably the most rowdy shield agent ever. My ears flatten, and my tail tucks away or curls around my hip. Sometimes I'll hold them, if I'm alone." He shrugged.

Greg chuckled. "Well there you go. Tell Clint that if your ears flatten, or your tail tucks up, it means you're a little uncomfortable. And maybe it'll work itself out. You think you can be a little happier now?" 

Phil nodded. "I wasn't unhappy, just scared. Nervous. Constantly, trying for perfection."

"Your perfect just the way you are, sweaty. Isn't that what Captain America would say? Minus the sweaty part."

Pink bloomed on Phil's cheeks, and his dad laughed. Julie laughed with her boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil makes it home at almost midnight, calling out Clint's name. The muted thump, and then the rapid succession of footsteps, was all the warning Phil got. Clint came running full speed out of the bedroom, right at him.

Having no threat around, Phil's ears and tail started to extend. He backed away playfully as Clint ran to him, putting his hands up in front of him. This did nothing to deter the blonde. He only slowed when he was coming up to the fox, to pick Phil up, and spin him around.

Phil couldn't hold back a happy little utterance that erupted from his throat, his legs wrapped around Clint's waist. Clint laughed. "Oh, yes. You're home, finally." He lowered Phil so that they were eye level, but still held him up in the air.

"You've been waiting since I texted you this morning, huh?" Phil nuzzled Clint's neck and throat. Quiet purrs bubbled in his chest.

"Of course. It's been a month." Clint dropped onto the couch, Phil settled in his lap. "Two weeks on an op, and a week with your parents. I missed you."

A grin spread across Phil's face, ears pricking up straight, and tail thumping Clint's leg. The archer's attention was drawn to the ears, but he forced himself to look Phil in the eyes. "How was everything? Shit mission, nice talk with your parents?"

"Boring mission, and it was great seeing my parents. We did talk about something important though. And I have to tell you." Phil sat back, still seated in Clint's lap.

Clint's gaze had drifted back to the ears. This time his attention snapped back to Phil. "Phil. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing bad, really. It's just about the whole fox thing. We've talked about how insecure I get, but sometimes you still stare, and my dad explained that maybe you're just curious. You know?"

Clint nodded. "I hope you don't think that our relationship is affected by that. Please don't think that. It's just, not something I thought was a natural thing that's all. Anytime we see stuff like this, it's an experiment. But you're all natural."

"And I get that, I do. But it's still, mind wracking, to me. And you know why." Phil's ears were slowly lowering as the conversation went on. His tail had stopped all movement, hanging limp behind him.

"I'm trying, really. I don't want you stressed out over this -" "Clint." "I'll stop, I swear. I'll find a way to stop looking, I promise."

"Clint, calm down!" Phil gripped Clint's shoulder with one hand, and cupped his jaw with the other. "I'm not leaving you, and I know that's what you're thinking. We're together for the long haul, all the way. I just want to propose an idea."

"Oh, thank god. I thought, well you know what I thought. Had me worried."

Phil's hand slid up to Clint's hair and clenched slightly. A comforting pull. "Sorry. My dad said that because I don't take this form often, you're not use to seeing it, and I'm not use to having anyone see it." Clint nodded. Hands sliding up Phil's sides gently. Fingertips brushing against Phil's tail, distractingly.

"Stop, trying, to start something. We can after, this is serious." Clint smirked at him. Gripping the base of Phil's tail, squeezing gently. A small, breathy sigh escaped Phil. "Stop now or don't get any for another month."

The blonde's hand stilled. "That's not cool, Phil. But, you're right."

"Thank you. We came up with a signal. If my ears flatten, or my tail curls around my hip, tucks down, or up in my shirt. I'm feeling a little self conscious." Clint already knew Phil's stress signals, the ones that said he needed distracting. But these were the most important signals he could have.

"Eventually we'll get use to it?"

"I think so. It's better than doing what my dad did."

Clint smiled. "What's your crazy dad's coping mechanism."

Phil rolled his eyes with a sigh. "He locks himself in the bathroom, and plays with his own ears, and tail."

"I don't think that's a very good thing to do. But he's so,"

"It's an unexpected way of dealing with it for him, I know. He's so social, him locking himself away is a disturbing thought."

Clint hummed an affirmative. He watched as Phil's ears perked back up, with a smile. His little fox was comfortable right now. Phil was pulled down into an extremely soft kiss.

A hand ghosted past his crotch to his tail. Again, Clint gripped the base, pulling a soft moan from Phil. He sat back slowly from the kiss. "Why can't we just have a cuddle night?"

Clint stared at him. "Okay."

"No, I was kidding, I haven't seen you in a month." Phil licked at Clint's neck, nipping the area gently.

"So you don't want to cuddle anymore?"

"Clint."

"What?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated, as always.


End file.
